


A Pokemon Trainer's Encounters With Pokemon Pussy

by Frocto



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Harem, Interspecies, Sizeplay, male trainer/female pokemon, pokemon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frocto/pseuds/Frocto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pokemon trainer Selkie fucks a Goodra, a Kirlia, a Gardevoir and a Meloetta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pokemon Trainer's Encounters With Pokemon Pussy

For some weeks now, rumours had been spreading about a new gang of Pokémon led by one very cute trainer making the rounds through the region. They numbered a Kirlia, a Gardevoir, a Goodra and, most curious of all, the dangerous Legendary Pokémon Meloetta! It was one strange set of Pokémon for sure, but the strangest thing about the powerful team was the boy commanding it! A brown-skinned Kogal qt-boy trap named Selkie stood at the helm, making men question their heterosexuality with his large, soulful orange eyes, pink and blonde hair, and super-dark skin. Women had it almost as bad! He'd even gone so far as to pack his slender, curvy boy-body in an ensemble consisting of tight shorty-shorts, black- and pink-striped stockings, and a loose orange sweater just dripping with sexy black love hearts, like the little strumpet wouldn't be satisfied until every cock in sight was stiff for him. Around his throat, one could clearly see the normally-pale flesh of this slutty cocktease, which only served to heighten the allure!

Worst of all, the poor trainers he battled couldn't even get to ease the tension in their loins that always flared up when he wiggled into view, because his team was almost too strong for words! It was flat-out mean to say it, especially when all their opponents were trying so hard to beat them, but the crushing defeats the unbeatable team were dishing out were all beginning to blur together in the beautiful boy's head. So many heads had been lowered in disappointment as he walked away, tossing Pokégals back in their balls, that Selkie could barely tell them apart anymore. It might partially be because he was a cute, empty-headed little Kogal bimbo, but there were two other factors that might explain his absentmindedness.

The first was that as a team they were unbelievably strong! Wherever Selkie's dark hand pointed, his Pokémon moved like finely-tuned instruments, acting directly on his will, brutal assaults shocking the opposing Pokémon. There was just no standing up to it! After trashing his opponents so effortlessly, battles flashed past in the blink of an eye, leaving nothing particularly memorable behind.

The second reason was that under that hot little outfit, especially accommodating for how much stiff, drooling boycock he had to stuff into those mega-tight shorts, Selkie was one horny little animal. The midday sun was hot enough to stir up a ferocious sweat on his Kogal curves and it combined with his overactive libido to put him in a ditzy li'l tizzy.

Even now, he was tugging on the collar of his sweater to fan his sticky body, whining and gushing about how they must surely be at the next town by now in his heavily accented voice. His hands dipped down and adjusted the crotch of his shorts, gripping the prominent bulge down there...

His girls knew what that meant: they could practically smell the semen churning in those fat nuts. Their master was backed up like crazy, his seed pods itching for some release. It was almost shameful how the horny little beast could barely think of anything other than sex and soon he was rushing through battle after battle as fast as he could.

Selkie wanted to get to town, so he could peel those slutty clothes he’d purchased from the finest stores in Lumiose off his svelte body, grab that fat, pale cock firmly in both hands and jack it off until he'd busted enough nasty, hot, potent, and gooey cum all over his hotel room to give the poor cleaning lady a heart attack. He needed this more than he needed anything right now!

While the poor boy sweated and moaned cutely, his Gardevoir, Esper, was quietly watching. Esper had been his first Pokémon. Caught as a small and indecently perverted Ralts, his love, care, and constant sexual desire had seen her develop and mature into the thick, big-breasted figure she possessed today. There was something naughty about her going from being tiny enough to sit in his lap while she sucked his cock to the situation they were in today, where he fit snugly in hers as he sucked her boobs! There wasn't anything better than burying his face between her breasts while sinking his thick cock into her pussy, feeling so warm and safe in her embrace. He'd filled her up with a child since then, knocking her up with the cute little Kirlia travelling with them. She often accompanied him outside her ball.

Selkie... He was growing into quite the attractive human, she thought. As the day had passed, she'd watched him slowly becoming more and more fidgety. Touching his clothes, adjusting them, fanning himself. It was warm today, yes, and he was covered in a slight sheen of sweat, but... she knew the real reason. She could feel it, emanating from his mind, constantly washing over the core of her being. His... sexuality. His desire.

Her mind was filled with his thoughts of release. She could almost feel the hot, fertile seed waiting to be released. Wanting to. She shivered slightly at the thought, a hand over her stomach and a blush on her face. She might not admit it readily, but she had a strong desire herself; desire for her little brat of a trainer's seed.

Finally, the last battle in the outskirts of the town was over, and he booked a hotel room with the proceeds, rushing through the door and making for the bed. He didn't give a fuck who saw what at this point, he just knew he needed some relief and release.

Esper closed the door behind her master and turned to face him, letting out a soft psychic cry as she saw him stripping off his pants. [Ah! Selkie, please... you should at least shower first. And wait for the door to be closed! What if someone had walked by?] Her blush grew deeper, his wild sexual thoughts still affecting her as she closed the distance to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Such an irresponsible child... Smelly, bratty, ill-behaved! Here he was, about to grip that plump, veiny cock with the big, dark head two-handed and just wring shot after shot of musky seed out of it and he hadn't even had the decency to fully shut the door! This clearly showed just how much he needed a woman's touch in his life. Goodness knew why his parents hadn't taught him to not recklessly shoot his sperm around!

He threw himself on the big fluffy hotel bed, still all sticky from the day's work and yanked his sweater off, leaving him in just a singlet, boxer briefs and stockings. And then he just kinda lay back contentedly, sweat soaking into the covers, and let out a sigh of relief. His chest was gently rising and falling as the day's exertions caught up with him. He had to recover his strength, though, he had a lot of work to do.

It was only a few more moments until his hands began to trail down to the sordid bulge tenting those boxer briefs. A innocent, non-lewd Gardevoir might have done well to cover her eyes about then, 'cause his boxer briefs were plainly already tainted with all the seed he was pumping out, a dark patch forming in the front where that horny dick was twitching against the fabric. Even as she watched, it gave a throb, and that wet and lickable patch grew just a tiny bit larger. This naughty child was just too... lewd!

Selkie groaned and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the shorty-shorts, preparing to tug 'em down and get to work, when he glanced in Esper's direction. "Showering...? Nnnnn!" he kicked his legs in a frustrated fashion, pouting at her. "That's, like, soooo uncool! Come oooonnnn... Just lemme wring one, mmph, or two, or three out and then... Ahh~ Mm, I totally forgot to put you back in your Pokéball..." He held up the red and white li'l home to her. "You wanna go back in? I got a busy night ahead of me, eeheehee..."

The Gardevoir couldn't help but train her eyes down to his shorts, looking longingly at the bulge he was wrestling with. Suddenly, he was gone from her sight, flopping onto the bed. Truly, she wanted him to shower, but not just because it was a decent thing to do. His smell... it was kindling something inside her. Something deep, something that reminded her of the night they'd made her daughter. Her eyes once more focused on his lower regions.

She looked on that dark patch and couldn't help but lick her lips, and again, slower, as it throbbed and grew. His whining startled her out of her intense focus, making her shake her lewdness-clouded head. He had been about to pull them down...

[Ah, my ball? Um...] She dearly didn't want to be going away right now, that was for sure. She wanted to stay, and watch, and... Her blush deepened further, from light pink to light red. [N-no, no! I, um... How about I get you dinner?] she asked. That sounded reasonable, right?

[Y-you can go right ahead and wring one... or two, or... three out. As many as you need.]

He looked her way with a startled expression, that slowly turned into a sly smile. "Mm. I tooootally get you... You wanna see it, right? Woooow, I can't believe my Pokémon is such a pervert!" he said, laughing, before he began to long process of sliding those briefs off.

It was so big it slapped against his belly with a sound like a drum when it finally came free. Just a big ol' resounding thud. Master's penis looked so nice and big and strong, it was surely an honour to be a Pokémon fighting for someone who was lugging around something like that thing in his shorts. The shaft was nice and dark, but while his tan was fake, this skin had been darkened exclusively through almost constant masturbation, the cutie barely able to keep up with the huge volumes of seed his nuts were always making. The shaft had a few thick veins running up it, but the really nice part was the plump, swollen head, already quite sticky, a healthy dark color from the countless wombs filled and pussies plundered. It looked like just the thing for making an obedient, well-behaved Pokémon's jaw ache. The Gardevoir tried to turn away from it, to get working on their dinner before her needs overwhelmed her.

He lay on his side, resting his head on a hand and thrust it at her, wiggling his hips. "Don't take too long, or I might get impatient! I might even get Jewel into it! Hardcore sex with your daughter, mmhmhm! I'll pump all my cum into her, alright? Eeeheehee."

Esper stiffened slightly at that, turning back from the door momentarily. His and Esper's daughter was sitting in one of the four Pokéballs on the bed. Since they day the Ralts had hatched from her mother's egg, she'd been special, her normally green hair glowing a dazzling blue to indicate her status as one of one the rare and very special shiny Pokémon. Perhaps it was because her father was a human. Jewel had been born into a heated sexual atmosphere, and was soon watching her master and his Pokémon grinding their sweaty bodies together every night. Her first conscious thoughts were of how happy master looked hilted inside Pokémon pussy, and she earnestly craved to take part in easing his tension as soon as possible.

[I won't be gone long, Master,] she said, huffing gently. Sex with their child... She flushed and raced out of the room!

He nodded, curling away from her on the bed, hiding the Pokéballs behind his body.

He only waited ten minutes for her return before the clicks of two Pokéballs being opened filled the room, releasing sex partners onto the sheets. He turned all the lights out, switched the TV on and leaned back against the headboard of the hotel room bed. A small hand flopped down on either side of the svelte boy's body and he inclined his fingers for the two small Pokémon to come closer. They began to crawl across the bed towards him, both little sluts giggling impishly.

Soon, the Pokémon trainer and his two hot, fertile little Pokégals were curled up on the bed in front of the TV. Sweat was beading on the girl's bodies, dripping down their slender backs and over the curves of the enormous hips jutting out of those loli-sized bodies, so much like his own. it dripped onto the pervy boy's groping hands, proof that they'd worked as hard as he had today. The two small silhouettes illuminated by the dim TV light ceased their squirming and moaning momentarily, looking up and back at him to see if he was happy, and the dick-wielder's only answer was a ragged little groan as he redoubled his efforts in groping them.

The little pink and yellow-haired trainer had long since stripped away all his remaining clothes. His bare chest looked as strong and defined as a wilting flower, pale and soft with a perfectly flat tummy. His fingernails were digging into the soft flesh of both the Pokémon in his lap.

Meloetta pushed her body down against her master's crotch, her wide hips and accentuated white bottom, rubbing and grinding against his erection. Looking over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow, she idly gyrated her waist to tease the human's bare, soaking wet dick. That trainer boy had told her to do exactly this so many times, she knew just how to work him up with that fat butt of hers! Every jump and twitch his cock made told her just how much he could take before he made a sticky mess. She looked over at Jewel out of the corner of her eye, seeing, for the first time, another bottom-heavy, silken-haired little thing. Jealousy flared up as she looked over her friend. Surely master wanted them to get along, but Meloetta wasn't about to let that low-level slut take attention away from her!

His hand slapped down on Meloetta's right ass-cheek just then, pushing into her flesh until pale derriere was squeezed out over and under his hand, bulging from between his fingers. He lifted her buttcheek to make a less-tight gap and wedged himself underneath all in one go, grinding the head of his penis right on the Legendary's butthole. It was a torturous few moments of her squirming and gasping before he went back to hotdogging her...

At least that silly Kirlia had been too busy laughing at the TV show and enjoying her own butt-gropes to notice her momentary indignation! And it had only made him even stiffer under her, so that was good too. Their trainer's big cock did come first! And it was worth to have total, unrestricted access to his cock! Every grind of that stiffy against Meloetta's rear was like heaven for both of them, the cutie squirming on the bed behind them as she got his cock off. "Ahnn... Mmm..." the Legendary moaned.

A nice wet spot was forming on the tip of his cock, and she could feel the stickiness on her rear each time he goosed it up between her buttcheeks, glancing across her cute little bottom.

Mmhm, she sure was lucky. While Meloetta was getting to enjoy the real deal, Jewel had to make do with just lewd butt-groping from master's naughty fingers.

She was a recent addition to the team, and as he groped Kirlia's thick lower half, she glanced back at him, showing off that little white dress that didn't cover her pussy or ass or her meaty thighs, growing like her mother's. She saw him looking and gave him a dazzling smile in her incredibly innocent way, leaning back in to him as if to say, "Give me more adult touches." He shifted his hand under her, the thick-bottomed Pokémon pressing her butt down onto him firmly, sighing happily as her flesh yielded to his groping hand.

The trainer's pleasure escalated as this went on, with one hand feeling up Jewel's soft thighs, fingers grazing against her steamy nether-lips, while the other was gripping Meloetta's hip as she moved her waist and stimulated her master's cock. Jewel tensed up and let out a little squeak as her master's finger pressed against the sensitive little button above her pussy. Meloetta stopped for just a moment, looking over at the other girl, seeing nothing but a rival for master's affection! She looked back at her trainer with a pouty face, moving her body more aggressively, creating more friction than ever, rubbing that dick closer and closer to climax! The boy wincing, his hips involuntarily pushing upwards into the cleavage of her naughty rear cheeks "Nnn! Meloetta, you're gonna make me...!!"

Meloetta's insistent butt-rubbing did the trick... The master of these two Pokégals hissed cutely, arching his little back. He was holding his breath without even realizing it and when he let it go, it came out as a precious little mewl of relief. "Nhaaaan!"

Meloetta got her own little thrill as well: the hand that had been enjoying the Kirlia was dragged off her legs like Meloetta's ass was suddenly magnetic, slapping into her flesh as Selkie doubled-over and pumped out long, glossy rivulets of semen all over her butt! Jewel raised a little paw to her lips, her mouth falling open into a soft-edged triangle as she looked on. She watched in awe as that sticky penis coated her best friend's ass and itself in slimy hot jizz, a collection of little love hearts budding over her head. She wasn't the jealous type, but somehow seeing this dick-tease at work, producing a font of semen from master's nuts made her squirm in embarrassment and want! Those plump, heavy testes of his were mysterious reservoirs that kept the fluid she thirsted for from her, and the Meloetta had teased it out like it was nothing! She wanted to learn to milk him just as well as her friend!

Timidly, the Kirlia dipped her head to the thick, strong-smelling stuff and, after a moment's hesitation, greased up Meloetta's buttcheek with her saliva, slowly making a beeline for penis... When she got there, she popped the head of master's cock in her mouth, beginning the long, steady process of cleaning his cumshot up off both of them. Meloetta moaned, rivalries forgotten, as she was gently cleaned.

These cute, pervy Pokémon... They were just too precious for words! Selkie began to pet both the girls on the hair as Jewel slowly and carefully lapped up every last drop of semen on Master's shaft, paying particular attention to the head. That lovely circle of hearts was still budding around her head as she diligently worked and soon he was nice and stiff again. The two beauties both smiled at him, comfortable, now, with one another as she settled down opposite Meloetta and sandwiched his fat pole between their thick rears.

For such small gals, they had nice, fat butts and his cock was soon trapped in a steamy den of flesh as four buttcheeks worked up and down the pole. And the whole time, those two blushing beauties continued to smile and hold eye contact with him, even when their small, flat chests began to rise and fall with exertion. Meloetta bent forwards slightly, resting her musical-note paws on her knees, and pushed back at his cock, indenting the flesh of her rear on his pole. Kirlia soon did the same, and the pleasant sensation of being lightly touched off on by their rears was now more like a heated cock-trap, a stuffy den where his penis was forced to wring out all its semen. The two naughty Pokémon wriggled their humps up and down his pole, till the poor boy was splattering not just both their butts in semen, but their backs, their hair, even popping a few of the love-hearts in the process.

This time, coated in his sperm, they handled clean-up together, both turning and facing him. Teeth were gently pulled back so they could properly sink their plush, soft lips onto the firm head of his stiffy.

It was while they were midway through their work that the three heard the click of the door being opened and Esper entered the room. She immediately froze when she saw Jewel and Meloetta dripping with semen. Esper was beside herself, her thought-voice full of embarrassment.

[I... I um...] she stammered, her cries drying up as she looked on at Selkie's fat cock. It was... big... it drew her gaze like a magnet, watching it drip seed onto those two cuties. She licked her lips again, noting the sticky head.

What she wouldn't give for just a taste of that stickiness, even if just from his shorts. She imagined herself, bent down before him, letting that monster into her mouth, slowly sliding it inside her, tasting it, having its size creak her jaws.

[W-what?!] she said suddenly, his words and intent clear in his mind and her own, overriding her lewd vision. He wiggled his lovely hips at her. [I'm so disappointed! All your semen pouring all over those girls... When it could be pouring... into me...]

She drifted to the bed, her hands hesitantly reaching and resting on his thighs. [Spare them... Allow me...]

He gently moved the other two Pokémon aside, letting their elder take a spot on the bed. While they were both the size of children, Esper towered over Selkie, as tall as some adult women!

"Nnph... You do gotta at least put it in your mouth... That's, like, totally fair, eehee! Mm, come on! Just take a few sucks and slurps on my cock. Ahh, wow, sex with all these Pokémon..." His hot musk reached her, seeming to puff off of his dick in hot little clouds that splattered themselves on her face, till she felt like she was dripping with this virile brat's cock musk, even as his lusty thoughts poured into her mind like sultry steam.

She was finding it hard to resist the lovely voice of her friend, partner, trainer, lover, master. She felt two hands gripping the back of her helmet-like hair firmly, fingers pressing into her scalp as he got a nice, strong grip on his girl. Esper made a soft noise as she felt his hands on her head, holding her tightly. Not a bad one, mind, his touch was not unpleasant.

Selkie pressed the tip of his cock against her cheek, then dragged it down to her lips, leaving a trail of spunk across her face like he was trying to imprint on the poor girl. He made sure to rub that fat shaft on her lips, getting them all sticky with his flowing sperm, before he let her take it inside. It dented her creamy flesh with its stiffness, forcing her mouth open a little bit wider to accommodate the large head disappearing inside of her mouth. Meloetta and Jewel looked on, fascinated to see their partner/mother making love to their master.

His heat lingered as he moved his cock in a line, and then... [Oh. Oh!] she gasped, feeling her tongue flood with his taste, realizing the feeling on her cheek was his warmth, of his precious gift. Her eyes closed, and then her head lowered, taking him lovingly into her mouth, pressing her tongue firmly against it, sucking that taste into her.

His plump cock head came to rest on her tongue, where it throbbed hotly right on top of her taste buds. "Wow... Innocent little Esper has my dick right next to her mouth... I'm getting really turned on."

[I... I hope you enjoy this, Selkie...] she thought softly.

[Aa-ah... my... mouth...] she repeated dizzily, [Only fair... just a few slurps...] she shivered. [Sucks...] Her face felt like it was running with his overpowering scent, like it was a sticky, tangible thing, covering her.

It ached as her mouth was stretched out that tiny bit further than was really comfortable, but it might just be worth it! Selkie seemed to think it was: her trainer mewled cutely and shook his hips, beginning to pant. "Aaaaa~ Mmph... I love treating my Gardevoir like a sex toy..."

Selkie's cock was delicious, even dripping with sweat, and his fat, swollen nutsack might taste even better. As she rolled her tongue luridly around the head, he began to freely release endless amounts of precum, so much she had to swallow every few seconds just to clear her mouth.

Esper trembled slightly in his grasp, the warmth on her cheek, clinging to her lips... She was ashamed that she liked this feeling so much. More than a little. A lot. She was sharing something very intimate with Selkie she knew. The delicious, overly plump cockhead strained her jaw but she forced herself on it, quelling the discomfort with a thought. It shook in her mouth, with his hips, as she dutifully licked and suck at it. [If that's what you might wish of me, then... yes, Selkie. A sex toy. I would be more than willing.]

This was her reward for being a good Pokémon and winning all those battles; her reward for tending to her master's body when he needed her (and her whorish mouth and tongue) the most. Esper's cum addiction would begin to be satiated by the most delicious, creamy semen ever, which was reward enough, but somehow it was made extra delicious by coming out of the balls of the one she liked best and had chosen to serve under.

She edged her mouth a bit further along it, slurping happily, twisting her head. Her vision were filled with the sight of his heavy, potently-swollen sack. And they weren't the only thing filled. A lovely taste and warmth filled her mouth, and she swallowed it down instinctively. [More of him, inside me,] she thought, swallowing again as yet more filled her mouth. She stayed like that for a few moments, sucking and swallowing, practically drinking from his cock, then pulled off.

It was so salty it made her tongue tremble. It felt like she could hardly close her mouth anymore, like trapping all those fumes inside of her body would make her brain melt, so she was forced to just let her tongue hang out while she panted like a dog and huffed dick fumes. Selkie's cock got more erect as he saw the effect that guzzling his tasty sperm was having on his Pokémon. "F-Fuck... Esper's a big slut, too... Really cool."

She slid her mouth along the underside of his cock, then buried her face in that precious sack, nuzzling and licking at the heat where they were frothing with hot, steamy jizz. It was just waiting to be let out all over her beautiful face. Sucking on them stunned her with the reminder: the taste of all that sweat-seasoned ballmeat was better than just about anything, he truly had a nutsack that deserved Pokémon's wet tongues on it. With her pressed up against his nuts, he was free to drape his massive nutsack on her face, one ball on her exposed eye and one on her hair, and just let her feel all his energetically swimming sperm against her skin. If that stuff got inside her pussy, she'd become a fat, pregnant milf Pokémon all over again for sure. His balls churned like they could sense her, like his seed wanted to make her into that.

Esper had already been quite turned on and taken aback by the heavenly taste that had filled her mouth. She felt almost delirious, dizzy at the sudden fulfilling flavor. But then she had moved down to that burning, engorged sack, and... well... it was hard to handle it all. She couldn't stop herself from lapping at it. She could feel the sperm bubbling inside it. So close, and yet so far. Churning inside them, such a great amount, all definitely of such a potency that would even have the most barren womb brimming with life.

With a start, and a slight widening of her eyes, she realized how wet she was. Her poor slit was positively sodden underneath her 'dress', her thoughts seeming to collect their, each one pushing her arousal that much deeper. She rubbed her face into the sack, licking it more, breathing deeply of it. [So good, Selkie... so warm and full...] she said softly in her masters head. [I want to help you empty it.]

Selkie's cock couldn't withstand another second of his Pokémon's heavenly mouth. He dug his fingers into the bedsheets, arched his back and indulged his hot little body's needs. The cutie slut let loose, his prick giving a pervy throb at the same time as a big, adorable cry emerged from her master... And then he was just pumping semen out like an animal, cumming again like the li'l minx he was, splashing his seed about all over the place.

The boy was a either a quickshot, or having sexual contact with a psychic being was just miles ahead of any kind of sex he could have with another human. Every lap of her wet tongue against his emptying testicles was followed up by delicate psychic vibrations that caressed his mind like warm hands even as they conveyed her naughtiest and innermost thoughts to him. Psychic sex was awesome!

He didn't disappoint in volume one bit: his sticky, hot sack had been full to the brim. While most of it went into her hair and on the bed, somewhere during his cumshot he grabbed her head roughly and plugged her lips with his shaft, putting his seed where it was most needed: inside his bitch. She'd have to work her mouth and throat rapidly to get it all down, but if she didn't, she'd have to keep it all in her mouth like a good li'l girl and then maybe he'd make her swirl it around on her tongue, show him how much his pet liked his sperm.

Selkie flopped back onto the bed, chest heaving and his tongue flopping as he panted. Meloetta and Jewel had been making love to one another with paws and tongues as he'd used the Gardevoir like a sex toy. He'd totally lost control in those last few moments, but at least now... at least now he might actually have a shower. "Ahhh... Nnn... Sex with Pokémon! It's the best!"

As he flopped back onto the bed, his hand had accidentally brushed the last of those four Pokéballs on the bed. There was a tiny click, and he whined cutely as it began to open. The sweaty little boy wouldn't get his shower just yet!

As the Pokéball opened, blinding white light flooded out and enveloped every corner of the hotel room. At first Selkie raised a hand to shield his eyes, but as a distinct black shape began to take form in the centre of the bed, and the springs squealed in protest, he lowered it. His little pink tongue lashed his full lips as his cock got stiff as a board! She was here!

He looked up at the figure of pure lewdness forming on his bed and began to squirm in anticipation, his cock getting fat all over again!

Poly was her name. The two had first met at an outdoors camp for beginning trainers one night when he'd stealthily slipped into the bed of her trainer one night. The little Goomy had watched quietly from her Pokéball, just a tiny bit too young to understand what was going on, but she did understand her trainer was very happy with what was taking place. Apparently that small browny boy had something hanging between his legs that was very splendid indeed. After that, she'd quietly followed him here and there over the next few months as the training camp turned from having a stuffy, uptight atmosphere into more like a brat's dream harem come true. The five women and one boy who barely came up to their chests had at first been solely concentrated on bettering their skills and training Pokémon. At first, the women had smelt upright, stiff, and formal and had treated the smaller one like a burden, but over the months...

Those proper, orderly girls and their stiff smells had vanished during that time. The little male had smelt naughty and dirty, a stink that irritated her alien nostrils and made her feel woozy, and he seemed to have rubbed on the other girls until they were stained with it as well. He'd pursued them one by one at first, but now he seemed to prefer taking them two or three at a time. Now the women wore their once-crisp training uniforms sloppily or not at all, they shirked duties and once formal language was all but gone. For example, "Report to my cabin for Pokémon training, Selkie," had long since become, "When you're quiiiite done rutting that girl for the third time today, bounce that cute butt up to my place, honey!"

As the Goomy had grown and evolved, she had developed a better understanding of the differences between males and females, and soon wished to imitate what the human females were doing with their underage child-lover. She was most curious about their expanding middles, the way the girls had all seemed to gain weight on their bellies around the same time, growing plumper and plumper... Poly was soon aware that the five females now had... something... growing inside of them, left by the male.

Deciding that she wished for answers to her queries, the Goomy had developed into the shape she was now, evolving first into a slippery Sliggoo, then into a mighty Goodra. She approached the boy one day, pumping out plentiful pheromones to lure him to her. Her new figure was immense. She liked it very much, she liked her fat tits and her childbearing hips. She now looked like exaggeration of feminine sexuality, with an hourglass worthy of a fertility idol, stared down the sweet-faced young man. Her hips were three times the width of his little body with a bust to match, capped by nipples large enough to fill his mouth on their own.

The one who had torn down the barriers the women had thrown up against him, making them from professional trainer into his broodmothers... The beautiful angel Selkie was now smiling up at her, little chest rising and falling and cock hard.

She was almost always pumping out luring pheromones nowadays, hoping to excite her master and receive a dose of his fat cock inside. The purple-skinned creature stooped low enough that she could make eye contact with him, slender arms squishing into her overbearing tits until milk leaked out onto her thighs. Those gemstone eyes fluttered their long lashes at him.

Selkie was drooling as he looked up at her... His pretty pink lips peeled open, tongue resting wetly on the bottom of his mouth. As she watched, one of those flecks of drool ran down his tongue, along his plush, reddened lip and began tumbling towards the earth... It only stopped at the last moment as it alighted on the hot, throbbing erection, standing out quite a ways in-front of him. "Mmmn..."

Her nostrils flared as she took in his scent. Her whole body jiggled with each step, the slime oozing off of her dripping onto the bed, those milky tits coming so close he could almost taste it. Esper, Jewel and Meloetta moved backwards, lest they get crushed under that immense, feminine bulk!

Before she knelt, he could quite literally watch her pussy inflate, gorging its already fat lips in primal response to an interspecies drive. Selkie might also catch her tail rising, a slimy extrusion just above her perverse asshole. Yes. She wanted this. The Goodra tumbled forwards onto him, smothering the brown boy completely, letting his rocket meet her smooth tummy, pudgy and jiggly-soft, just like the rest of her.

The small trainer boytoy squeaked cutely, stars in his eyes and a dumb grin on his lips. They were so mismatched: him, a cute, pink-skinned bundle of fun, her, a gigantic, slimy fighting machine... It was a miracle of nature that they could come together like this. Selkie, to his credit, wasn't shy about Pokémon physiology in the slightest and rolled on the bed with her, digging his hands and feet into the creature's side, using her tail to pull himself up onto her huge rump.

Soon, he was sitting astride her plump frame, inching forwards and grinding his stiffy along her back, as he moved to fling his arms around her neck. He lowered his hands to sink right into the fat, soft meat of her gooshy breasts... He was "riding" her in a little position of dominance, nuzzling her neck as he pinched and squeezed her nipples, "Mmmn... You want to get the usual, Poly?"

Her weight wobbled forward, but she kept herself balanced well enough, her slimy tail tickling against the underside of his sac as it fluttered and adjusted. From here it was plain to see why she had to lift it when she got aroused. More than simply presenting, her butthole was just as plump and thick as her puss, almost moreso, to the point that the two fought for space in the cramped expanse between her thighs and cheeks, both holes oozing lubricant. Yes, that--ahn!

She nodded, moving to rub their cheeks together, able to twist her neck around more than far enough. He could feel her pleasure - interpreted as feminine moans, rich and sultry, coming from deep within her throat. Milk dripped and splashed onto the bed below, smelling distinctly foreign, but plenty safe for him to drink. The hourglass-shaped Goo Dragon eased down onto the bed, huffing and whistling through her nostrils, a rather sing-song sound.

When her pussy and butthole both engorged to their full sizes, the musky smell of her girl-parts hit Selkie like a slap to the face! His nostrils itched, tensing up of their own accord as they tried to repel such an overpowering odor... But then her muskiness was up and inside his brain and his already stiff cock went into overdrive... It grew thicker, longer and redder, the head bulging up and turning a nasty colour, huge balls churning with the seed he wanted to hose her insides down with. He thought back to her previous owner, a young woman who'd probably squeezed out his squalling brat by now since he'd run off to continue adventuring. He giggled at the memory, wanting to make Poly juuust as fat, just as round and stuffed with his spawn!

He couldn't hold back a moment longer, letting out a strangled cry as he shifted behind her, hands finally closing around her tail... She was fully splayed out now, bringing her gigantic chicken-leg thighs and massive ass down to his level. His cocktip glanced along her saucy pussy-slit, the obscenely huge lips throbbing in front of him. All Selkie could do right now was stare! Juicy, fat, obscenely-thick lips beckoned the head of his cock inwards and he thrust himself firmly into her Pokémon pussy, filling her sex-hole up nicely with the head of his cute dick. Why shouldn't Selkie just hilt himself in her steamy Pokémon cooch? His eyes rolled back as the boy gripped her rump with both hands and began to tug her bottom down, encouraging her to take a nice seat right on his cock.

The Pokémon let loose a most undignified squawking yelp as Selkie slipped inside. Straddling the boy with ease, spearing her puss even by a few inches set it drooling, fast-flowing streams of her exotic slime running down his shaft and over his sac, filled with a kaleidoscope of colors like motor oil, much slipperier and thicker than a human girl's. Those eyes glanced back at him, no doubt disapproving of his monkeyshines, but... A shudder, her slimy butt rippling. She gave Selkie exactly what he wanted.

In a single smooth motion, every inch of that fat boy prick disappeared, plunging into the depths of breedable Poké-snatch. Far from the boring, smooth walls of human pussy, the alien cooch wrapped around him was filled with ridges and carpets of nubs that rolled and rubbed on his shaft. She sounded another round of whistles and her tail shot bolt upright as her anus 'kissed' and quivered in the open air, winking up at the little boy filling her pussy so nicely. She only had one thing on her mind. Big! More, more!

Selkie mewled as her sticky, weirdo pussy consumed his dick, watching a little timidly as her naughty sexhole went gobble-gobble-gobble until there wasn't an inch of cutie-cock not immersed in her free-running oils. He held onto her bum tightly as he yowled and whined like it was his first time with a woman, cumming within just ten just seconds of his initial penetration... There was a loud, churning splat as he sprayed her insides with electrifying cum that really made her stand up and take notice! This boy made enough goop for two or three of HER species, let alone his! It was like having a firehose spraying up inside her.

"Uwah... Pokémon pussy... It's my favourite ever...!" he giggled, stroking her flesh, puckering his lips at her...

Her sex organs as a Pokémon were so advanced than even when her hips weren't bouncing on his rod, her cum-receptacle twisted and coiled its muscles around his shaft, kneading and milking with a tempo all its own, feeling the huge stream of sperm kissing her needy womb. Kiss? She'd love to. She lifted her hips with a juicy wet schllllorp, she easing her hips just a foot or two backwards and plopped directly onto his face! She was gentle, of course, but tenderness only goes so far when talking about the boy-smothering weight of her ass, that musky-slick anus pressed right up against his lips in a kiss of her own sort.

Who turned out the lights, was Selkie's first thought as she dropped a few hundred pounds of ASS on his face... And an anus with lips thicker than his hands hungrily sucking and schlurping at his face! The dark-skinned cutie was feeling a little overwhelmed, but he soon worked up the courage to taste it, planting hot little kisses on her rear and slipping his tongue up her bum. And he was very rewarded for doing so, the musty and mystifying flavour exciting his senses even more. He shuddered and his initial hesitant licks soon became hungry sucking and lovemaking as he greedily explored her rear hole, but he was soon interrupted by what happened next.

As she raised her hips, Poly's pussy gushed onto his chest, oozing out the post-orgasmic rush of fluid his cock had previously plugged back, the fat lips dragged and ground against his supple skin. His well-milked cock flagged, a little, taking a break from the constant sex, but that was intolerable to Poly!

Breed, breed, must breed! Squashing her tits around his cock, she milked herself like a moo-cow, the milk splattering and smearing along his shaft and down to the balls and--soaking in! So quickly it made his pores tingle, the chemicals made in her milktanks took hold, Selkie's cock feeling tight--tight--tight! Like being forced to wear a condom, his poor cock teeters on the verge of what feels like popping. Breed more, yes? Breed me always!

Selkie howled with the strange and mysterious sensations now flooding his cock. This Pokémon was driving him wild, poisoning him with her pheromones! His handsome young shaft rose up bigger than ever. He needed to cum so much more!

He stared up at Poly in wonder, then quickly inclined his fingers for her to bring her pussy back to him. Schlpp--smak! Her anus came off his mouth like a breaking kiss, glistening with his drool and his own. The Pokémon found herself woozy and tingling with urges that had gone unfulfilled for too long. She plopped herself down on her butt and spread her legs. Her paws dimpled her plush bod, and she peeled her snatch open as wide as it would go, the sloppy pink insides peeling ever so slightly to show off her folds. Yes, breed, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. She was desperate for filthy mammalian cock.

His pale, soft skin met her weird Pokemon flesh as he lay down on her tummy, fingertips running across her front. He was hypnotized by her strange body, wanting it more than anything, and he lined up his endowment with that hot-spot and plunged inside.

The other three had been watching, all the time. Their hands gently rested on themselves and one another. Jewel gasped at how ferociously the two were going at it, her eyes popping. She leaned closer, while Esper just recoiled at the smell arising from the two of them, trying to ignore the psychic sensations filling her mind. Meloetta toyed with her needy little puss, imagining the perversion they could have with Poly, Esper, Jewel, Master all at once.

At first his gaze was locked between her thighs as he got to work, but once he felt the sensation of her pussy squeezing him, Selkie was soon thrusting his hips eagerly. He looked up at her wide-eyed as he moved.

"F-Fucking...! I'll fuck you, Poly! Let's breed and have babies!" He giggled and threw himself onto her belly, supporting his whole weight with it, legs curled up behind him as he pinned her hips to the ground with frantic thrusts. This human child had so much energy! He was bad-father material in every single way... Except for this one. Except for the actual child-making part. Yes, he was very good at that!

His eyes rolled back and Selkie began to luridly drool on her as his engorged nutsack began the task of pumping semen into her. He was going to get her very, very pregnant!

Wai-wai--AHN! Oops! Her pussy was stretched taut, inner walls straining around the column of boycock jackhammering away. She fell flat to her back, yelping and whimper-moaning. Her cunt gushed like a fountain, soaking him and the bed from the waist down and lending a wet undercurrent to the rhythmic slap-slap-slap of his churning nuts against her plump ass. Hummmannn co-cock s-o goood! Her paws scratched at the bed, the Pokémon unable to do anything more than writhe and fuck, bucking her hips up against him once or twice in the throes of orgasm. Her flashes of strength were enough to lift him clean off the ground only to come slamming back down, barging into her womb.

His cock was extra industrious, working in and out, sucking her pussy up with it momentarily, pulling out and then plunging back in like a well-oiled machine between their bodies. It was too much for him! His cock spluttered and released its sticky, warm, sexy loads of semen into her, attacking her unprotected eggs with gusto. She felt her womb get hit and sunk like a battleship, his goopy mess flowing into her and leaving her fat, happy and just as pregnant as her owner had once been. The aching in her poor womb could finally subside.

Her stomach gurgling, swelling with each successive load, she wrapped her legs around him each time, refusing to stop until his cock literally couldn't pump against the pressurized cum inside her, forcing a pull-out to coat her violet skin and soft pudge in his milky white seed, the spray more than enough to coat her like the vanilla-special at the ice cream store.

Selkie withdrew his cock and flopped onto his butt, presenting her with a view of that beautiful, stiff shaft between his thighs, twitching and gyrating and oozing plenty of semen. He wriggled his toes and threw his hands in the air with a cute little squeal. "Sex with Pokémon is really fun!" Happily reclining against Poly, enjoying her soft, gooey body and cool secretions against his flesh, he spread his legs, his dick still hard and his nuts still swollen from the dose of pheromones, and hormones, and all the other kinds of -mones his empty little head couldn't remember the name of. Meloetta barely gave him a moment to rest, the little perv climbing up into his lap once more.

Hours later, all five of them were lying together on the bed, wrapped up in one another's arms, enjoying one another's softness. Working together, the four Pokégirls had finally tamed the bestial dick, slaked its hunger and made it droop down again. Selkie rested his head against Poly's newly fertilized belly, Jewel and Meloetta curled up against him from either side and Esper lay atop him like a curvy, sexy, breeding-sow blanket. His cum sloshed inside them, and his empty nuts slowly began to swell again, filling up for the next day's work with the cute, lovable, fuckable Pokémon he travelled with.

Showers could wait!


End file.
